


Disagreeable Creatures

by PutItBriefly



Category: Pride and Prejudice
Genre: AU - Netherfield Ball, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutItBriefly/pseuds/PutItBriefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth refuses a dance at Netherfield.  Darcy pursues and misinterprets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreeable Creatures

He had thought himself equal to mastering the burgeoning desires of his heart, and as such, had formed no resolutions regarding his behavior at Charles Bingley’s ball.  The girl to whom he found himself so attached was entirely unsuitable.  The attractions of a quick mind and pleasing figure were insufficient to overpower a rational gentlemen’s claim to honor and duty.  Fitzwilliam Darcy maintained this opinion throughout his preparations for the ball, greeting the guests and the first swell of the orchestra.  Upon seeing her take her place in the first set, opposite a partner who could not match her in skill or grace, he was forced to reassess this belief.  

Her partner fumbled and slurred his way down the set.  Even in her regret and embarrassment, Darcy was charmed.  Without knowing what he was about, he approached her upon his first opportunity.       

“Miss Bennet,” Darcy entreated, utterly entranced, “if you are not otherwise engaged, may I have the honor of dancing the next with you?”

Disappointment and mortification flashed across Miss Elizabeth Bennet’s face.  “I thank you, no,” she said graciously, lowering her head as she did so.  “I am afraid my dancing will be quite out of the question for the rest of the evening.”  Self-consciously, she smoothed her gown.  Presumably, the action was intended to draw attention away from the large tear in her delicate skirt, but to Darcy, it only served to emphasize how poorly she had been matched with her previous partner.

“I am sorry to hear it,” Darcy replied.  In any other ballroom, he would have rejoiced at being refused by a woman whose expectations he dared not raise.  As pleasing as Miss Elizabeth was, it would be cruel to persist in this flirtation.  However drawn to her he found himself, however ardently he desired her attention, her conversation, her graceful movements and her hands clasping his, it was to the benefit of them both that she refused his offer of a dance.

Oddly enough, Miss Elizabeth’s awareness of the disparity of their stations, of how utterly inappropriate it was to encourage his affection for her, only made her more dear.  He would have expected a woman of her circumstance to make every attempt at securing him once she suspected an attachment.  He was attracted to her sense, to her intelligence, to her proper behavior.  It made her more desirable, this refusal.  With a powerful feeling in his breast, he bowed and took his leave.  It would not do to argue the point.

After leaving Miss Elizabeth, Darcy wandered the room with no further goal in mind than to avoid conversation with some of the more foolish denizens of Meryton.  Before much time had passed, he heard her voice again and realized he had returned to her.

“I have never been more disappointed with an evening in my life,” Miss Elizabeth was saying.  

“There will be other balls,” Miss Lucas replied.  “And other partners.”  The look she gave Miss Elizabeth was significant and it was clear the other woman understood Miss Lucas’ meaning.

“You will think me very romantic,” Miss Elizabeth said in hushed tones, “but I had hoped to dance half the night with him.”

“I would think you very foolish,” Miss Lucas corrected, “to behave so.  It would be an imprudent match.  Dear Eliza, you know better.”

 _Dear Eliza_ rolled her eyes, sighed and said, “I am very lucky Mr. Collins trod on my gown in the first set.  If only I could count on having such a guardian at every ball!  I might never enjoy the company of a young man again, and that I think, would be very commendable.”  

Deciding it would not be in his best interest to continue attending to a private conversation between two girls, Darcy moved passed them.  

After walking another circuit around the room, Darcy came upon Miss Elizabeth yet again.  Her friend had abandoned her for the dance.  She sat alone, attention jealously fixed upon the row of couples.  Desperate to say something to her but hardly knowing what was left to be said, Darcy asked, “Miss Elizabeth, may I get you anything?  A glass of wine, perhaps?”

She started, but recovered quickly.  “I thank you, no.”  She flushed, then said, “I am merely enjoying watching the dance.”  

“I am grieved that you are taking so little pleasure in this ball,” Darcy confessed.  “Mr. Bingley, I know, wished particularly for your family to enjoy it.”

Miss Elizabeth pursed her lips.  “I am confidant that he shall not wonder at the enjoyment of my sisters this evening.  Their raptures are quite unmistakable.”

There was a grace in her delicate embarrassment towards her family’s manners, and a grace in the curve of her neck as she looked up at him.  Each was a sweet torture.  That so delightful a woman could have such dreadful relations; that he knew he could draw forth such pleasure if he could only touch her.

“Your sisters,” Darcy said, searching for some way to further their conversation, “do they all enjoy dancing as you do?”

“I believe we are all of very different opinions on the subject,” Miss Elizabeth replied.  “There are so many ways to enjoy a dance.”

“I confess,” he said, “I have not found much to enjoy in dancing.”

“That surprises me a great deal,” Miss Elizabeth said.  “I know you have had all the benefit of the most beautiful partners and best venues.  What could be wanting?”

“Sensible conversation.”    

“Sensible!” she cried, with all the passion of a romantic heart.  “Who can be sensible in a ballroom?  There is too much sensibility.”

“You understand me perfectly.”

“An excess of feeling,” Miss Elizabeth clarified, “this is your complaint?”

“An excess of feeling,” he said delicately, “is hardly able to be separated from an improper feeling.  Feelings must be kept under regulation if a man is to make sound judgements.”

Her eyes shown with mirth and she bit at her lips.  Panic was rising within him.  He had given away too much of his feelings.  

And then quite suddenly, the panic vanished as though it had never been.  If she understood his feelings, and she was made happy for them, then there was very little to be done.  To disappoint them both, when they could know all the happiness of a union, was the foolish course.  He should not fear becoming overcome by his affection for her.  She was worthy of all that he felt.  Her every word, every movement, every gesture showed it. 

Miss Elizabeth said up very straight, squared her shoulders and asked with a mock severity, “Are you beset by improper feelings, Mr. Darcy?”

And very honestly he answered, “No,” having understood that nothing could be more proper than a true affection for a woman who deserved it.  “I have never had an improper feeling in my life.”

“You are too good, Mr. Darcy,” Miss Elizabeth replied.  “You must be very dissatisfied when you look on the world, for I fear you and you alone can boast of feeling only exactly what you should.”

“On the contrary, Miss Bennet,” Darcy said, a pleasant warmth diffused throughout him, “I am entirely satisfied.”

At this, she laughed outright, but quickly stopped herself.  “Someday, you must share the secret of being pleased by all you see with me,” Miss Elizabeth said.  “I myself am a disagreeable creature who is pleased by nothing!”

“Are there often assemblies in Meryton?” Darcy asked.

Miss Elizabeth was clearly caught off guard by his change of subject, but answered, “Once a month, during the winter.”

“There will be one in December, then,” he surmised.

“Yes, that is so.”

“Then if it pleases you, and if that honor has not already been claimed by another,” Darcy said to the teasing creature, “then I should like to dance the first set with you.”

“Such a thing can never be,” she cried.  “Disagreeable creature that I am, I am afraid I have promised never to dance with you.  Three times you have made me refuse you, but even disagreeable creatures uphold the sanctity of a promise.”

“Twelfth Night, then,” he countered.  “If you are promised against me all other nights, then on that night, you must be mine.”

Miss Elizabeth assessed this and conceded that his logic was sound.  

 

In November, Miss Elizabeth Bennet had supposed it impossible that Mr. Darcy should still be mixing in Meryton society come January.  

In January, Meryton society supposed it impossible that Miss Elizabeth should retain the name Bennet when her lover was called Darcy.


End file.
